Ligeramente
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Mimi profesa un amor sin rostro, sin género, sin cadenas que limiten. Sora ama a Mimi por esa libertad tan suya, pero ¿hasta qué punto? / Para la actividad "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual" del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Éste fic es parte de la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8, "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II", que consiste en escribir partiendo de una combinación, una pareja y tomando por tema un extra.

En mi caso, he tomado la combinación Poliamor 3 chicas (2x1 o 3x3), con MimixSora/MimixMeiko y como extra, la pensexualidad.

Pansexualidad: Se sienten atraídos por personas, independientemente de su sexo, sin distinción.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"

 **Summary:** Mimi profesa un amor sin rostro, sin género, sin cadenas que limiten. Sora ama a Mimi por esa libertad tan suya, pero ¿hasta qué punto? / Para la actividad "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ligeramente**

 **.**

Aún no podía creer que esté muerta.

Sus ojos cobrizos ahogados en lágrimas seguían sin concebir que la mujer dentro de aquel ataúd de madera sea la castaña que amó por tanto tiempo. Que el rostro visible entre telas blancas y pétalos de rosas, sea el dulce rostro de Mimi Tachikawa.

Demasiado por procesar, pero aún si transcurriesen años, para Sora Takenouchi sería difícil afrontar tal realidad.

Ahogó otro sollozo y en respuesta, sintió las cálidas manos de Taichi junto a ella, tratando de evitar que se desmoronase en los fragmentos que cada segundo transcurrido en esa iglesia, iban aumentando.

Durmiente y bella. Siempre mantuvo ese semblante de ligereza, de pies que nunca tocaban del todo la tierra. En esos momentos en el que el luto embargaba la sala y el rosa la infundía a ella, Sora podía ser conscientes que Mimi era hermosa aún en esos momentos.

─Tienes que ser fuerte… ─Fueron las palabras de Taichi a su lado─. Ella no hubiese querido verte así.

A pesar de sus palabras, Sora no podía controlar el caer de sus lágrimas. Se sentía tan absorbida por la ausencia de aquella dulzura que sólo encontraba en Mimi.

¿Por qué?

Se escuchó el cómo las personas se pusieron de pie, acto colectivo llamando al inicio de la celebración fúnebre. Taichi acarició su espalda en círculos al tiempo en que le pedía ponerse de pie, después de todo, ella sería quien deba dar la despedida al alma de la famosa cantante nipona.

Un ataúd lleno de sueños, un arreglo de rosas y flores que a la treintañera fascinaban en conjunto con las pocas personas presentes en aquella capilla sin conocimiento de los medios. Algo poco llamativo y modesto, totalmente distinto al carácter que Mimi profesaba cuando viva.

Sora se puso de pie cuando se le fue pedido. Fue la pareja sentimental de Mimi durante muchos años hasta su deceso. No había mejor persona que ella para hablar en esos momentos.

Aunque Sora no se sintiese en todas sus facultades para lograrlo.

Pero cuando sus pies se posicionaron tras el ambón y sus manos descansaron sobre la madera de éste, la vista completa del sitio llegó a ella, observando los rostros de los presentes y observando aquel rostro en particular que bien conocía y que, en esos momentos, se sintió como una bofetada cargada de burla.

¿Qué haces aquí? Quiso preguntar a la mujer azabache y lentes que ocupaba los últimos asientos de la capilla, pero sabía que era un momento muy íntimo como para malgastarlo con sandeces.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Sora estaba alterada. Demasiadas emociones juntas y voltear a un costado para apreciar el cuerpo sin vida de su novia, no serían de mucha ayuda.

─Gracias por venir… ─Fue lo primero que salió de ella. Vio muchas sonrisas comprensibles tras su frase inicial y eso ayudó a serenarla─. Muchos conocieron a Mimi como una celebridad, como una de las prodigiosas voces que nuestro siglo ha sido honrado en conocer… Pero algunos la hemos conocido desde hace años ─Dijo y sus ojos cobres viajaron a la mujer azabache al final de la capilla─. Personalmente, conozco a Mimi desde la infancia, incluso hemos ido a la misma preparatoria…

»Hemos pasado juntas la mayor parte de nuestra vida… Y con certeza, puedo decir que no he conocido a una persona tan enamorada de la vida como lo fue Mimi Tachikawa. Ella nos ha enseñado tantas cosas y una de ellas, fue que para el amor no hay edad, género, procedencia o credo… Como bien lo decía ella "yo me enamoro de la persona, no de lo que la gente dice que es".

Era verdad. La vida amorosa de la cantante Mimi Tachikawa siempre fue tema de conversación y controversia para muchos. Pocos comprendían su concepción del amor, pero eso nunca representó un problema para que ella continuase siendo ella misma.

Y fue una de las razones que la llevó a amar a aquella mujer.

* * *

Hablar de pansexualidad aún era muy delicado, por más que el término ya haya sido acunado desde unas décadas atrás, las personas aún seguían sin encontrarle sentido. He allí el por qué Mimi rompió tantos estándares al lanzarse en el mundo musical.

Sora y Mimi fueron amigas desde la infancia y no fue hasta llegada la juventud que la atracción entre ambas surgió. Antes de eso, Sora era conocedora de los amoríos y desamores que plagaron la historia de su mejor amiga de infancia.

Eso no cambió mucho cuando Mimi se volvió famosa y sus romances adquirieron importancia mediática. A Mimi se la vio de la mano con importantes cantantes o actores, pero también con amigos poco conocidos por la prensa.

─No quisiera prohibirme la oportunidad de conocer y experimentar todo lo que pueda mientras viva… ─Había dicho Mimi en una oportunidad cuando hablaban del futuro y si se veía casándose con alguien.

─Entonces, no planeas sentar cabeza ─Dijo Sora sonriendo a lo que Mimi echó a reír con ganas.

─Llámalo como quieras… En ésta vida, quiero sentirme libre ─Se recostó sobre el suelo en el que ambas yacían sentadas bebiendo té frío.

─¿Y en la siguiente vida? ─Preguntó Sora. Mimi la miró con diversión y tomó su mano para llamarla hacia el suelo. Sora no opuso resistencia, recibiendo a Mimi encima suyo.

─Quizá te deje atraparme ─Susurró antes de besarla.

Los besos de Mimi se caracterizaron por ser cálidos, dulces, húmedos. Lograban despegar a cualquiera del suelo y transmitir esa ligereza propia en ella. Sora se había perdido tantas veces en esa mujer que ya perdió la cuenta.

Nunca había tenido suficiente de Mimi y Mimi nunca se caracterizó por tener un límite.

* * *

Las ruedas de prensa solían desviarse siempre del plano musical que competía a la cantante, solamente para inclinarse a su vida privada y sexual. Mimi no se oponía a hablar libremente de sus inclinaciones, hablando de que para ella, el sexo era sólo una característica física, no una condicionante a la hora de enamorarse.

─No me gusta encasillar las cosas… ─Siempre fueron sus palabras─. No necesito que me entiendan. Soy lo que soy y vivo como puedo.

Mucha gente la señalaba con palabras denigrantes, insistiendo en que su vida era un caos a causa de esa manera de encarar las cosas, de instar a las personas a tener una sexualidad desordenada como lo era la suya.

A Mimi nunca le interesó eso.

─La gente siempre odiará a los valientes que prefieren vivir su vida por sí mismos… Nos temen. ─Solía decir.

Y era aquella determinación en sus ideales lo que la llevó a amarla.

* * *

Pero entonces, todo comenzó a perder sentido para Sora y la chica azabache de lentes tomó protagonismo.

─Su nombre es Meiko Mochizuki ─Presentó Mimi a la muchacha─, será mi nueva agente.

La azabache asintió a modo de saludo a la pelirroja que correspondió con gentileza. No se notaba nada extraño o quizá no lo veía venir. No pensó que aquella preciosa manera de entender el amor por parte de Mimi, le provocase un dolor tan profundo.

Porque así fue.

Verlas juntas, ver a Mimi y a Meiko durmiendo juntas en la misma cama, compartiendo sábana como la única prenda que portaban encima, fue un golpe bajo.

Mimi nunca fue de ella. Mimi nunca fue de nadie.

* * *

Los días se volvieron semanas. Las semanas, meses. No hacía falta decir que esos meses ignorando a Mimi, rechazando sus llamadas, manteniéndose lejos de ella, se habían transformado en años. Años que parecían nunca ser suficientes para calmar el dolor de la traición sentida.

Aún así, Sora nunca estuvo desinformada del todo con respecto a Mimi. La televisión, las revistas y emisoras, todo tipo de medio estaba encargándose de hacerle saber sobre ella.

Mimi había ganado premios como mejor cantautora, como mejor álbum y fue el ícono para muchos movimientos feministas y del lgbt+. Mimi se había vuelto tan notoria como siempre lo fue, aunque en planos mayores.

Y verla en esas portadas le provocaba sentimientos contrarios. Porque Sora seguía amándola, seguía soñándola y verla realizando tantos sueños la hacía feliz, pero no estar a su lado era lo que la hacían sucumbir a los llantos silenciosos y que sólo la noche era oyente.

Hasta que una llamada pareció cambiar las cosas. Su teléfono sonando a las cuadro de la madrugada de un sábado sin fecha, sin memoria, despertándola solamente para escuchar la voz de Meiko rogando porque tomara el primer vuelo a Nueva York.

¿Razón?

Mimi estaba enferma.

* * *

Las pantallas fueron silenciándose cuando Mimi declaró su deceso en el mundo de la música y el modelaje. Los paparazis buscaban la manera de infiltrar fotos del estado de Mimi durante sus años de lucha contra el lupus, pero la seguridad se encargó de mantenerlos a raya.

─Ella se volvió un caos sin ti ─Dijo Meiko. Ambas yacían en la habitación de Mimi, viéndola dormir. El silencio se apoderó de la sala y al parecer, fue el motor que impulsó a la sinceridad de Meiko.

Sora no se molestó en mirarla, no quería hacerlo. Prefería observar a Mimi dormida en su cama mientras acariciaba su mano con dulzura.

─Te habrás cansado de soportar sus traiciones. ─Fue su respuesta.

─Se volvió bastante irascible y no comía en forma… ─Meiko continuó, ignorando las palabras de Sora─. Su vida se volvió un desastre y es probable que mi presencia la haya instado a eso… O quizá fue tu ausencia.

─¿Por qué me dices éstas cosas?

Meiko sonrió por lo bajo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Sora.

─Nuestras aventuras sólo fueron eso. Mimi tiene una manera particular para enamorarse, pero hasta ahora, creo que sólo te ha amado a ti ─Hizo una reverencia como despedida y se marchó.

* * *

Meiko desapareció y no se supo nada más de ella desde entonces.

Fue Sora la que acompañó a Mimi durante los siguientes años. Ante cada cirugía, ante cada tratamiento, Sora estuvo allí.

─Quizá me lo merezco… ─Dijo Mimi cuando recuperó la consciencia tras una operación─. Es probable que mi forma de vivir haya sido el problema.

─¿De qué estás hablando? ─Le recriminó Sora, acariciando su rostro─. Nadie sabe cómo vivir realmente, sólo… ─Sus ojos se humedecieron sin poder contenerse─, sólo intentamos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

La primera lágrima cayó sobre el párpado de Mimi, deslizándose por la curvatura de su piel hasta recorrer su mejilla, marcando el sendero que luego, las lágrimas de Mimi se encargaron de seguir. Era doloroso, pero ninguna se echó para atrás esa vez, ambas lloraron todo lo que callaron esos años sin verse y por primera vez, se sintieron en paz.

─En la siguiente vida ─Inició Mimi cuando el llanto había cesado─, te volveré a encontrar y prometo hacer mejor las cosas.

Sora quería entender a Mimi y su amor por ella la hizo sonreír en esos momentos. Mimi no estaba equivocada sobre su concepción de amor, es sólo que ambas profesaban un amor distinto pero amor al fin.

Amor es amor.

* * *

Las personas fueron abandonando a la capilla, no sin antes estrechar sus brazos en Sora y acercar sus condolencias. Era un día de otoño, tan otoño como lo eran los ojos de Mimi, como lo era su cabello y hasta la frescura de los días de Octubre, sabían a sus besos húmedos.

Sora volvió a acercarse al ataúd de Mimi, acariciando ese rostro níveo y frío. Seguía hermosa, pensó, pero ya no era la Mimi que ella conoció.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás que amagaban con acercarse, pero su nerviosismo la delataba. Sora cerró los ojos y echó un suspiro cansado. No necesitaba volverse para saber que Meiko estaba allí, pero aún así, se giró para mirarla con un rostro indescifrable.

─Mis pésames… ─Susurró la azabache.

─Para ti igual ─Sora se apartó un poco─. Si quieres despedirte de ella, adelante.

─Esa ya no es Mimi-san ─Dijo la muchacha, cabizbaja. Sora asintió y entonces, comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de salir, detuvo sus pasos.

─Mañana me entregarán sus cenizas, así que… Me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Meiko la miró con asombro sincero, pues aquella solicitud nunca había esperado recibir por parte de la Takenouchi. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto, salvo un "gracias" y la marcha de Sora continuó.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa se caracterizó por ser poseedora de un espíritu libre. Ella nunca necesitó a nadie para sentirse completa porque entendía que su presencia en el mundo no era venir a complacer a otros, sino a sí misma.

El volver cenizas su cuerpo y arrojarlo al mar, mientras el viento mecía sus restos polvorientos, era testificar aquello. Pero aún más lo era el que sus dos amantes lo hiciesen.

─Habías dicho que Mimi sólo me ha amado a mí… ─Dijo Sora al ver cómo las cenizas comenzaban a desaparecer a la lejanía y otras, siendo tragadas por el bravío mar─, pero si nunca te hubiese amado, ella no habría querido que estés aquí también.

Meiko miró con sorpresa a Sora. La pelirroja le devolvió la mirada y en su rostro ya no se leía disgusto o decepción, sino paz.

─Me alegra que ella te haya tenido a su lado durante los años que yo me alejé.

Meiko se sonrojó ante sus palabras, bajó la mirada y sonrió ligeramente, mientras Sora dejó salir aire de su interior, también ligeramente.

Tan ligeras como lo fue Mimi.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Ésta historia ya la estuve pensando desde hace mucho tiempo y debo mencionar que saqué inspiración de la canción _Bad Girls' world_ de mi banda favorita, Halestorm.

Espero haber representado en forma a la pansexualidad y que hayan disfrutado de ésta historia, ciertamente, triste. No me hace feliz matar a Mimi, pero hay veces en las que la muerte tiene un tinte poético (?).

Hasta otra~


End file.
